


Picture Frame

by tobiasandtris46



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Jandy Nelson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasandtris46/pseuds/tobiasandtris46
Summary: When Jude goes to spend the afternoon at Guillermo's, so walks upstairs while looking for her boyfriend, and sees Oscar crying on his bed.





	Picture Frame

School was over now, but Jude didn't stop going to Guillermo’s for stone sculpting once summer started. There were two advances to going; her getting to sculpt with stone and be with Oscar.

Noah was with Brian for the day, doing Clark Gable knows what and Jude decided to slip out of the door for their houseboat, starting her journey to Guillermo’s house. It was quiet when she opened the doors and walked in, no sound of machines or Guillermo’s useless Spanish chanting that he did while he made art. Though, she thought that she saw Oscar’s motorcycle outside, and Jude sighed as she started to the stairs that led to the loft.

The sight made her freeze in her spot.

Oscar, bent over quietly on his bed, didn't hold his head up when she proceeded in. His shoulders shook, and right as a breath shuddered from his lips, Jude was about to walk right out. He needed to be alone for whatever was wrong, she knew that, and if she left now, when he didn't know she was there, it would leave time for him to come to her if he needed to.

Jude turned, placing her hand on the railing to start walking away when Oscar’s deep, croaky voice filled the room.

“Please, don't leave.”

So she didn't. Jude walked, slowly, back to the bed and sat down next to the broken body. She examined him, examined the picture frame that laid next to his clenched hands. It was the same picture that Oscar had next to his bed, except as Jude looked to see if Oscar perhaps had two copies of the picture, it was the _same_ picture frame.

Jude wanted to laugh at herself for not noticing first of all.

But not now. Not when her boyfriend was a shattered mess beside her. Not when his shoulders shook from silent cries and his face was spotted with blotches. Not when he turned to look at her and his eyes were red from crying. 

Jude stretched out her legs, and Oscar moved his head to sit on her thighs. Another breath shuddered from his lips as he almost hid his face in Jude’s stomach, moving an arm around her back. Her hands moved through his hair and she knew, from the sadness radiating from her boyfriend and the picture frame that was sitting next to him, that today had to be the anniversary of his mother’s death.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic for IGYTS! I actually love Jude and Oscar a lot. :D


End file.
